Ulangan kenaikan kelas bagi Voca Gakuen
by Himawari kiku
Summary: Ulangan Kenaikan kelas bagi voca gakuen akan segera dimulai ! soal gaje apa yg akan author berikan pada mereka ?
1. Ulangan Sejarah dan Musik

Summary : Ulangan kenaikan kelas bagi voca gakuen akan segera dimulai ! Soal gaje apa yg akan author berikan pada mereka ?

Warning : ooc,oot,typo,gaje,humor garing ,dll

Genre / chara / rated : friendship , humor / crypton family, internet family , oc / T

Disclaimer : vocaloid hanya milik yamaha, udah itu aja gk usah panjang - panjang !

Kiku : Minna , kali ini para chara vocaloid akan saya buat BAKA semua termasuk Luka dan Gumi , dah kali ini para chara akan menjadi korban kehentainya author canti-#PLAKK k mu ini

Chapter 1 : ujian sejarah dan musik

Disuatu kelas yang errr tenang atau ramai ya au ah terang ! #Plaaak (Lianxi : lu mau lanjutin atau kagak ? ) Baiklah ku ganti dengan 'senang' hati Di kelas XB murid murid sedang gempor gara gara UKK mereka , mereka sih udh belajar , tpi kan gk tw soalnya kyk gmn

" Duuh , soalnya susah gk ya ? "

" Semoga gk susah "

" Aku belum belajar "

Dll , kira kira itulah jawaban mereka semua

BRAAAK , pintu kelas XB dibuka secara tidak kepintuan oleh pak guru kiyoteru

"Anak anak masukkan semua buku kalian dan taruh tas kalian didepan ! " Perintah kiyoteru

Dengan secepat kilat semua murid melakukan yang diperintahkan kiyoteru

Deng...Deng...Deng..Deng

Bunyi bel berdering secara tidak elitnya

" Anak anak saya akan bagikan soalnya , tidak perlu memakai Lembar jawab langsung saja di soal , repot repot aja ! " perintah kiyoteru dan ia segera membagikan soal kemuridnya

Sedangkan muridnya ? mereka masih sweetdrop dengan bunyi belnya

Pasalnya bunyi bel mereka sama dengan nada yang biasa dibunyikan saat prosesi masuk pernikahan , jdi bisa kebayang kan ?

" SEKARANG KERJAKANN ... " Kata eh Teriak kiyoteru memerintah dan hampir membuat murid murid pada conge

Merekapun mulai mengerjakan soal sejarah.. 1. Apa Vocaloid itu ?

Yuk liat jawaban murid2 nya

Rin : Kepo

Len : produk nyanyian sintetis

Miku : gw belum belajar

Gumi : produk wortel goreng

Kaito : Padle Pop ice

Gakupo : anggota taman lawang

Luka : Kepo amat sih lu , lgian lu guru jga ngapain nanya ?

2. Siapa nama author fanfic ini ?

Murid - murid sweetdrop ngeliat soal ini

Rin : Kikuk (?)

Len : kuku (?)

Miku : ngeyel amat sih udh dibilang belum belajar, lagian lu guru juga nanya , ah !

Gumi : Kukuruyuk !

Kaito : Hina ( Himawari : menghina kau ! Akan kunistakan kau di chap himitsu~ )

Gakupo : Orang !

Luka : yang pastinya orang lah masa setan , gimana sih !

3. Sebutkan makanan kesukaan author !

Murid -murid makin sweetdrop ngeliat soal gaje ini

Rin : yang ngambang dikali yang warnanya macem rambut neru kali , tw dah (author : Rin , tunggu.. Pem . Ba . La . San .Ku... )

Len : Pisang raja

Miku : NEGI

Gumi : Kacang bolong ( author : kgk typo lo ya )

Kaito : matcha aisu...

Gakupo : Nasu bakar (?)

Luka : Tuna asam manis (?)

4. Sebutkan warna kesukaan author

Rin : honeyblonde

Len : honeyblonde

Miku : tosca

Gumi :ijo ijo lumutan

Kaito : biru

Gakupo : ungu

Luka : PINK

5. Aplikasi apa yang memungkinkan kita untuk tidak melakukan apa -apa ?

" Apaan nih ? "

"Nyontek dong"

"Gaje amat"

"Siapa sih yang bikin soal"

"KYAAH , HENTAI KAU BERANI BERANINYA KAU MENGINTIPKU "teriak seseorang ber-opai besar a.k.a Luka

"Maaf luka " tw kan siapa yang ngintip yang pastinya itu adalah 'pria' bukan ? ( Baca : banci ) ckckck ujian sempet sempetnya aj ngintip

"Aneh ..."

" DIHARAP TENANG SAAT UJIAN ! "Teriak kiyoteru pake Toa masjid yang baru dicolong kepsek tdi

6. Authormu ini paling membidangi di bidang apa ?

"Gaje"

"OOT"

Rin : ilmu perjerukan

Len : ilmu makan pisang(author : jiah ,makan pisang aja pake ilmu ! )

Miku : ilmu menjadi pasukan bernegi

Gumi : cara memotong wortel yang tidak baik dan salah

Kaito : Ilmu per-aisu-an

Gakupo : cara nebas orang pake katana

Luka : cara memukul gakupo dengan tuna

Dan

.

.

.

selesai ... Yap cuma 6 nomor tpi soal dan jawabannya gaje semua -.-"

" Sudah selesai pak ! "

Teriak seluruh murid dan secepat kilat mengumpulkannya kepada pak kiyoteru

" Ya ini waktunya kalian ujian praktek musik .. "

" Ya , gampang "

" Mudah "

" Kecil "

"Silahkan anak anak siapa yang ingin duluan ? "Tanya kiyoteru

" Saya pak " jawab luka angkat tangan

" Saya ingin menyanyi sepenggal lagu reboot " lanjut luka

" Baik "

" Akasareta shinsitju wa dokoka kitai hazure ~ Kanashimi wa mattota kagerou ~ Itsumo kansei wo osorete wa ~ tosazita sutori ~ Hiraita sono tsuzuki wa... ~ "

" Baik luka bagus sekali " puji kiyoteru dan dalam hati ia berkata ' sudah suaranya bagus, kuat , oppainya besar lagi :D '

" Selanjutnya " tanya kiyoteru

"Saya pak " hatsune miku ternyata

"Sepenggal lagu romeo and cinderella ya "

" Baik "

" Watashi no koi o higeki no jurrietto ni shinaide koko kara tsure dashite ... Sonna kibun yo "

" Bagus miku " puji kiyoteru

" Terimakasih pak "

"Selanjutnya"

" Saya pak " jawab si maniak jeruk #digampar

"Boleh mulai menyanyi " ucap ki yoteru.(Author digampar ampe tepar )

" Watashi wa, utau no ga suki watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara ja nai Kono koe o suki da to iu Anata ga yorokonde kurerukara Zero to ichi shika wakaranai Watashi ni "i"o oshiete kureta Sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka Anata de mitasareteru no Anata to irareru sore dake de Tenshi no kokoro､furueru no Marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni Watashi no kokoro Yusaburu no "

"Bagus rin " puji kiyoteru , yuk liat isi pikiran PEDOnya

' Imut sih anaknya tapi sayang opainya kecil , yuki emang kecil sih tpi gpp dia emang masih 9 tahun ' Ternyata guru PEDO satu ini Hentai juga sama kayak authormu yang sangat canti-#digamparlagi

"Selanjutnya "

"Saya pak " Bakaisu #dibacok menjawab

"Lagu parody aisu... "

"Ya.. " Ki yoteru lemes dengernya ( kiyoteru : awas aja lu thor )

"Gozen yoji fukutsuu de me o samasu "Kinou ikutsu AISU kutta?" nante Iinogare mo iiwake mo dekinai Tsukaa itakute ore shinderu "Hitotsudake" to iitsutsu… Beta sugi… waraeruyo… AISU o tabetei takatta dake Amakute KORUDO na AISU Kimi dake o ore wa aisu Muchuu ni saseru BANIRA TEISUTO o Karadajuu de kanjitai " dan selesai menyanyi murid murid pada jawdrop sampe tepar (?) Semua bahkan ada yang ampe mulutnya berbusa

" Selanjutnya... " Jawab ki .. Ki..ki..YOteru lemes (kiyoteru : gw bacok lu thor | author : HUAAA #ngacir )

Kiyoteru dan Authorpun kejar-kejaran sampe sampe udah keliling sekolah tujuh kali

Skip bentar ...

Author : mm mana mungkin yah ? Gw keliling sekolah gw 2 kali aja udah tepar , ini gw keliling 7 kali di voca gakuen yang luasnya 4 kali sekolah author kok kgk tepar-tepar ya ? mana ini lari lg ?

LANJOOT YOOK

"Sini lo , jangan lari pengecut lo ! " Ancam kiyoteru

" Mending kiyoteru , gw kan cewe " jawab author

" HIIYAAA " kiyoteru dari saku celananya mengeluarkan cambuk Akhirnya karna menggunakan kekuatan penuh kiyoterupun dapat menyusul dan mencambuk author ampe author mati suri (?)

Kiyoteru balik ke kelas...

DAN

Kelas itu pun menjadi bau gara gara kiyoteru abis mandi dengan air 'spesial' ( baca : keringet )

" Sia..hosh..pa.. Hosh ... Selanjutnya ..ohok ohok " tanya kiyoteru

" Saya pak " len menjawab dengan semangat yang membara sampe sampe seluruh murid senasib kayak kiyoteru a.k.a mandi 'air' spesial ampe banjir

"Lagunya surprise pak "

" Yaaa " jawab kiyoteru lesu kayak orang anemia

" Als de orchideen bloeien (Bunga anggrek mulai tumbuh)

Kom dan toch terug bij mij (Aku ingat padamu)

Nogmaals wil ik met je wezen, (Waktu kita masih kumpul)

Zoveel leed is dan voorbij (Kau duduk di sampingku)

Als de orchideen bloein (Engkau cinta kepadaku)

Ween ik haast van liefdes smart (Bulan menjadi saksi)

Want ik kan niet bij je wezen (Dan engkau telah berjanji)

G'lijk weleer, mijn lieve schat (Sehidup dan semati)

Maar nu been je van een ander (Kini kau cari yang lain)

Vo orbij is de romantiek (Lupa dengan janjimu)

Kom toch terug bij mij weder (Kau sudah ada yang punya)

Jou wergeten kan ik niet (Kau lupa kepadaku)

Als de orchidden bloeien (Bunga anggrek mulai tumbuh )

Dan denk ik terug aan jou (Aku ingat padamu)

Denk toen aan die zoete tijden (Terkenang yang sudah lalu)

Toen je zei: Ik hou van jou.( Waktu kau mencintaiku) " len menyanyi dan selesai menyanyi ternyata sudah banjir sepinggang dan tahunya itu adalah air mata dari seluruh murid " I... Ya... Ba...hiks ... Gus...hiks " ucap kiyoteru sambil nangis kejer Dan semua murid pun ternyata sama dengan kiyoteru bahkan ada yang lebih parah lagi , lagi , lagi , lagi , dan la... #PLAKKKdigamparLianxi

Dan sekarang tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi ke'harum'an kelas XB udh keringet ampe banjir , nangis ampe banjir pulaaak pasti 'harum'nya udh melebihi d*wny

-skip time ampe pulang-

Chap 1 end

Kiku : ya gmn ya ? Gaje ya ? Garing ya ? Yang penting review ;) saran , kritik maupun flame diterima disini , oiya lagu yg len nyanyiin itu lagu bunga anggrek ya:D itu lagu keroncong lo

Lianxi : lu suka keroncong thor ?

Kiku : kgk lah , itu gw dapet lagunya pas nonton film soegija

Lianxi : ooo, lu nonton soegija dmn ?

Kiku : kepo lu ah !

Lianxi : *pundung*

Kiku : ya udh pokoknya...

MIND TO REVIEW ?


	2. Ulangan Mat dan IPA

Summary : Ulangan kenaikan kelas bagi voca gakuen akan segera dimulai ! Soal gaje apa yg akan author berikan pada mereka ?

Warning : ooc,oot,typo,gaje,humor garing ,dll

Genre / chara / rated : friendship , humor / crypton family, internet family , oc / T

Disclaimer : vocaloid hanya milik yamaha , dh itu aja !

Author : *senyumsenyumsendiri "

Tae yang : Thor lu knp

Author : ...

Sakura : thor...

Lianxi : author kau knp ?

Author : Ahahahahahaha #ktawakykantagonis

Chapter 2 : ujian matematika dan IPA

" Huh kali ini aku sudah belajar " teriak miku

" Iya tetapi knp sih pelajaran yang sama sama susah digabung ukknya ? "Keluh len

" Gk tw deh " jawab rin

" Mana soalnya gaje banget lg !" Keluh gumi

" Mungkin hari ini akan lebih gaje " tebak miku

" Knp ? " Tanya Rin

" Ya iyalah orang yang bikin soal Mat sama IPA kan author org author gurunya ! " Jawab Miku sewot

Tiba tiba masuklah meiko sensei ke dalam kelas dengan anggun

Tetapi

.

.

.

.

Anggun anggun gitu taunya lgi mabok minna

" Masukkan semua buku kalian dan taruh di depan " ucap meiko sensei yang masih mabuk

Kali ini mereka menaruhnya tidak secepat kemarin... "Saya akan bagikan soal sebelum bel berbunyi , ahahahahahaha ~ " kata meiko gaje level 100

Meikopun membagikan soal ukk

Deng...Deng...Deng...Deng " Baiklah kerjakan anak - anak, abis ini belikan aku sake ya ~ kalau tidak ulanganmu akan kusobek " perintah meiko sekaligus malak

Anak-anak pun seperti hari lalu sweetdrop bahkan lebih parah , kenapa ?

Karena bunyi bel mereka sama dengan bunyi bel gereja yang sering dibunyikan pada jam 12 , ataupun jam 6 Menurut pengakuan kepsek bel itu baru dicuri , dari gereja sebelah ,kepsek gila emang toa masjid dicuri bel gereja juga dicuri dan sekarang para pastor gereja sebelah sedang gempor nyariin bel itu !

Yuk Balik ke ukk ..

Ukk Matematika 1. 1+1+2-4 =

Rin : ( sibuk ngambil HP dan buka kalkulator ) ah jawabannya 0

Len : 1124

Miku : 0

Gumi : 0

Kaito : hanya satu kata , aisu sarang...hamida

Gakupo : guru kok nanya sih !

Luka : 0,00000000000000000

2. Ibu mempunyai 1 buah pie kalau pie itu dibagi menjadi 8 dan dibagikan ke 8 orang dengan jumlah yang sama , berapa yang mereka dapatkan ?

Miku : pie apa dulu kalo pie negi gw baru mau jawab ?

Len : 1 lah gimana sih masa guru kagak tw jawabannya

Rin : weiiits kalo pie orenji ya gak bakal gw bagiin ya , gw makan sendiri lah

Gumi : abis ini traktir gw pie carrot ya ...

Kaito : Pie Aisu...

Gakupo : Pie nasu...

Luka : Go Calculator It ! (?)

3. Nama tokoh penandatangan deklarasi Bengkok (?) dari Indonesia adalah ? (?)

Murid murid sweetdrop... " Ini soal mat atau PKN sih ? "

Rin : ali sastroamidjojo

Len : soekarno hatta

Gumi : Adam hawa (?)

Miku : Adam Maling (?)

Kaito : Adem sari (?)

Gakupo : Adam Nasu (?)

Luka : Ada Tuna (?)

4. Sekjen PBB sekarang ini berasal dari negara ?

Murid murid MAKIN sweetdrop

Rin : Orenji Nations

Len : the kingdom of banana

Miku : the Negi Wonderland

Gumi : negara kesatuan republik wortel

kaito : the dynasty of aisu

gakupo : The Nation of nasu warrior

Luka : Republik Rakyat Tuna

5. Sebutkan 3 senjata kalian !

Soalnya makin gaje aja ...

Rin : A. Road Roller

B. Katana 1m bercorak jeruk

C. AK-47

Len : A. Road Roller

B. Shot Gun

C. Machine Gun

Miku : A. Super Golden Negi

B. Super Silver negi

C. Super Bronze Negi

Gumi : A. Carrot super knife

B. Pedang Ninja-to

C. Boomerang

Kaito : A. Meriam aisu

B. Tameng Anti - Katana dan Anti - peluru

C. Pisau kecil untuk dilempar

Gakupo : A. Katana 30 cm

B. Katana 60 cm

C. Katana 90 cm

Luka : A. Tuna super beku dengan kekuatan pukulan ekstra

B. Katana 1,5 M (author : buset hampir sama kaya author tuh tingginya )

C. Tuna kecil untuk pertahanan diri ( author : iya kalau dilempar panah nahannya pake itu )

"Selesai BU..."Teriak seluruh murid XD

" Baiklah boleh dikum... " Belum selesai meiko menjawab semuanya sudah mengumpulkan di meja guru terlebih dahulu, dan tentunya sudah selesai dari 'acara' spesialnya itu ( baca : mabok )

Meikopun segera membagikan soal UKK IPA kepada murid muridnya "Boleh dikerjakan soal IPAnya " perintah meiko "Baik bu guru " jawab anak2nya

1. Apa bunga kesukaan author ?

Murid murid pada bingung lihat soalnya

Rin : bunga bangkai

Len : rafflesia arnoldi

Miku : bunga negi (?)

Gumi : anggrek matahari (?) #author : bulan udah terlalu mainstrem

Kaito : Bungaisu... (?)

Gakupo : bunga dri pohon nasu (?) (author : emang ada ?gakupo : skrip elu thor )

Luka : bunga sakura seperti mai lopeli heir ( author : inggris belepotan juga belagu ! Luka : awas aja lu thor )

2. Apa buah kesukaan Author ? Murid murid mulai ada yang sweet drop ngeliat soalnya

Miku : Buahnya cewe ! ( Author : yg hentai pasti ngerti #digamparallOC)

Rin : Orenji

Len : Banana

Gumi : Carrot

Kaito : Strawberry

Gakupo : Nasu...

Luka : Apel nenek gayung (?) ( luka : lu kate ini snow white apa ? )

3. Apa film kesukaan author Murid murid sweetdrop semua

Rin : Film Bok*p

Len : CSI Miami 8

Miku : How to draw negi

Gumi : Eat your carrot !

Kaito : tukang aisu naik darah

Gakupo : semua film di taman lawang's channel

Luka : How to kick gakupo with Tuna

4. Apa minuman kesukaan author ?

Murid murid kejang kejang ayan

Rin : Orenji Float

Len : Banana milkshake

Miku : Jus NEGI (?)

Gumi : Jus love carrot (?)

Kaito : Jus aisu (?) (Author : aisu kok dijus ! )

Gakupo : Jus nasu (?) ( Author : berdasarkan percobaan temen author ... )

Luka : Jus be friend

5. Sekarang apa warna sprei dan bedcover author

Rin : Honeyblonde

Len : Honeyblonde

Miku : Tosca

Gumi : Putih lumutan (?)

Kaito : warna Aisu (?)

Gakupo : ungu...

Luka : pink

Selesai..

" Bu guru sudah selesai "Teriak anak sekelas Dan tanpa disuruh mereka mengumpulkan UKK mereka

" Ya bagus "

Deng...Deng... Deng..

Bel colongan itupun berbunyi lagi dan anak anak segera pulang karna ada kepentingan masing masing

Ada yang kepasar beli negi

Ada yang beli aisu

Ada yang langsung kerumah dan menyeruput jus jeruknya

Ada yang harus beliin sake buat his lovely sensei (author : yang bisa nebak aku kasih hadiah , yaitu request chapter akan kukabulkan ... )

Dll...

Kiku : yosh minna , cape banget nulisnya.

Lianxi : oh iya kamu nggak ngasih tw kunci jawaban UKK sejarah , Ipa dan mat ?

Kiku : Wokeeh kukasih tw nih :

Sejarah :

1. Vocaloid adalah produk nyanyian sintetis

2. Himawari Kiku

3. ice cream ( beruntung kau kaito... )

4. Biru dan Tosca (couple kita beruntung...)

5. Gk ada

6. Perbungaan

Mat :

1. 1124 (?)

2. 1

3. Adam malik

4. Korea selatan

5. Semua betul

Ipa : 1. Teratai

2. Apel

3. Avatar : the legend of Aang

4. Yg enak

5. Tosca

Kiku : bagi yang bisa menjawab yang membelikan sake untuk meiko dapat kukabulkan permintaan chapternya

Hintsnya : 3 orang yang kunistakan yaitu Gakupo , Kaito dan satu lagi itu yang harus membelikannya , mwehehehehe

Kiku and Lianxi : Yak REVIEW ya sodara sodara .

MIND TO REVIEW


End file.
